


Het gelukkige stelletje

by SCFrankles



Series: Frankles leert Nederlands [2]
Category: Sesame Street (TV), Sesamstraat (TV)
Genre: Humor, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: Bert en Ernie herinneren zich hun bruiloftsdag.
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street), Bert/Ernie (Sesamstraat)
Series: Frankles leert Nederlands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Het gelukkige stelletje

**Author's Note:**

> Dit verhaal is geschreven voor de [Internationale Dag van de Fanwerken 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/14800). Nederlands is niet mijn moedertaal en een beta-lezer heeft dit niet nagezien, dus mijn excuses voor eventuele fouten. Opbouwende kritiek is welkom!
> 
> De fanfictie die Ernie en Bert lezen is [Things That Start With B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216550). (De auteur is anoniem.)

“Kijk, Bert!” zei Ernie. “Ik heb een fanfictie over ons gevonden! Over onze bruiloft.”

Bert legde zijn boek neer en kwam over naar Ernies laptop. Hij las het verhaal en glimlachte. “Oh, wat heerlijk!”

Hij keek naar Ernie.

“Herinner je je onze eigenlijke bruiloft? Je was zo zenuwachtig. Je wilde dat je troeteleendje je geloften zou zeggen!”

“En toen de witte duiven werden losgelaten, zat een van ze op je hoofd!” Ernie grijnsde. “Herinner je je ook onze huwelijksnacht? Eindelijk samen alleen in onze slaapkamer…”

“Ja, Ernie. Ik onthoud hem nog steeds.” Bert probeerde te glimlachen. “Je speelde continu op je drumstel. Voor tien uur.”

Ernie zag er onzeker uit. “Was je boos, Bert?”

“Natuurlijk niet!” Bert nam Ernies hand in de zijne. “Je speelde op de trommels omdat je gelukkig en opgewonden was. En ik was ook erg gelukkig. Ik vind je altijd leuk! Zelfs wanneer je trommelt.”

“Maar… je had liever iets anders gedaan?” zei Ernie. Hij kuste Bert heel zachtjes. “Zullen we nu naar de slaapkamer gaan en iets doen waarvan jij geniet?” 

Bert trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. “Je bedoelt…?”

Ernie knikte. “Laten we je flessendopverzameling herschikken!”

“Oh, Ernie!” Bert knuffelde hem. “Ik hou zoveel van je.”

**Author's Note:**

> In het Engels (ook 200 woorden):
> 
> “Look, Bert!” said Ernie. “I’ve found a fanfic about us! About our wedding.”
> 
> Bert put down his book and came over to Ernie’s laptop. He read the story and smiled. “Oh, how lovely!”
> 
> He looked at Ernie.
> 
> “Do you remember our actual wedding? You were so nervous. You wanted your rubber duckie to say your vows!”
> 
> “And when the white doves were released, one of them sat on your head!” Ernie grinned. “Do you remember our wedding night as well? Finally alone together in our bedroom…”
> 
> “Yes, Ernie. I still remember it.” Bert tried to smile. “You played non-stop on your drum kit. For ten hours.”
> 
> Ernie looked uncertain. “Were you angry, Bert?”
> 
> “Of course not!” Bert took Ernie’s hand in his. “You were playing on the drums because you were happy and excited. And I was very happy too. I always like you! Even when you’re drumming.”
> 
> “But… you would rather have done something else?” said Ernie. He kissed Bert very gently. “Shall we go to the bedroom right now and do something you enjoy?”
> 
> Bert raised his eyebrows. “You mean…?”
> 
> Ernie nodded. “Let’s rearrange your bottle top collection!”
> 
> “Oh, Ernie!” Bert hugged him. “I love you so much.”


End file.
